Running Away From Love
by nicolecpineda
Summary: A fan fiction about the prohibited love of Demetrius and Helena and running away, based on Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream.


Running Away from Love

"I still do not understand the reason why two innocent, loving people cannot happily unite in marriage, your Majesty," exclaimed Helena.

"Why do I have to repeat myself again, fair Helena? I told you that it is not in my approval to provide marriage to a couple of different wealth. I cannot be anymore clear," responded King Fausto.

"I'm afraid you are not getting my point, your Majesty. I know that I have more than enough wealth to survive and Demetrius has much less than I do, but when we wed I will be able to pass half of my wealth to him. Then we will not longer be in a different society level," pointed out Helena.

"It does not work like that, Helena."

"That is how it has always worked."

King Fausto, the monarch of the small kingdom of Polo, had prohibited for a poor citizen and a rich citizen to get married. Helena, a young girl with a lot of gold, wanted to marry Demetrius, a poor peasant. Unfortunately, with King Fausto in command, they could not unite their love with marriage.

"I certainly do not like your intense attitude toward the man that rules this city. I've got power over you, Helena, and I will most certainly not let you wed Demetrius. Please march out right now," snapped King Fausto.

"You know what I have? Gold. I will pay you anything you want for your permission to marry my love," intensely answered Helena.

"Over my dead body will I take a single coin from you," screamed King Fausto.

Three of King's guards came and quickly grabbed Helena by her arms and pushed her out the door. Helena fell back into the cold marble floor and was quickly picked up by Demetrius with his arms.

"How did it go, my fair Helena, any fortune?" nervously asked Demetrius.

"None. That mischievous man does not have any pity for me, for you, for us," angrily answered Helena.

"Do not get so mad, Helena, we do not have to wed to show our love. It would be nice, but there is no possible way to do it. It does not matter if we end up marrying or not, I will always love you as much as I do today and nothing will change that." said Demetrius.

"I will also love you until I die. Maybe even later. But my dream is to marry the man I love and live happily ever after. I will live in pain if I don't," told Helena.

"Then what will we do?"

"Do not worry, I have a plan. Do you remember my friend from school when we were younger? He used to live in a small cottage on the outside of Athens. I can ask him if we can both live in his home, or even buy it from him, but no one must know about this." exclaimed Helena.

"What are you saying, that we are running away?" responded astonished Demetrius.

"Exactly. We will finally get out of this lonely, torturing city and get happily married. Please, my love, please go with me. My dream will come true!" happily sighed Helena.

"Of course I will go with you, my beautiful lady, there is nothing in the world that will make me say no. But when are we going to escape, and how?" asked Demetrius

"As soon as I get a hold on my friend's cottage, we will run away at midnight. I will meet you where the trees cover up the stars in the dark forest. Goodbye my love, I have to flee." said Helena.

Helena went straight to her friend, Peris. They had been best friends for life, and currently saw each other. They always met in a waterfall in the forest, where they had long conversations about what had happened lately. Neither of them were late to their meet up point. The sky was dark and it was foggy but they were able to find each other. After sitting down and discussing the news, Helena asked him for his cottage near Athens.

"Are you finally getting married with Demetrius?" asked Peris.

"I am afraid not so. The King is strict about us having different amounts of wealth. He did not even accept my gold. But not for long, since I am planning to walk down an aisle somewhere else." responded Helena.

"What do you mean?"

"Demetrius and I will no longer live here, we will escape at midnight and get married near Athens." said Helena.

"That is insane Helena, where are you going to live?" cluelessly asked Peris.

"Thats what I wanted to ask you. Do you still own that cottage in the forest outside Athens?" nervously asked Helena.

"Indeed, but it has been empty for the last 6 years." responded Peris.

"I was planning on borrowing that house and live there with Demetrius so I could marry him. As my dear friend, would you please let me?" asked Helena.

"Of course, fair Helena. You are my best friend and it is my pleasure to be the first step on following your dream. Best wishes to you and Demetrius. I have to flee." said Peris.

Helena and Demetrius met by moonlight, earlier than planned for their journey. They were both really excited but scared for what might happen to them. Alas, they set off in the direction of Athens. Demetrius picked up Helena in his arms and they fled together.

They walked for a day in the hollow forest and spotted a small home with a brown brick ceiling, white walls, and a chimney top. They opened the door and saw it was empty.

"Are we in the right place?" asked Demetrius.

"I believe so," said Hermia,"this is how Peris described the cottage to me."

"Finally. I am so happy. Let's get married tomorrow. It will be our own private wedding." said Demetrius.

He slipped a ring on Helena's finger, and hugged her tightly.

Helena and Demetrius were living happily in that small cottage, keeping each other company, and were now wedded. Luckily, the King of Polo had not found them. The couple could not get more ecstatic. But not for long.

"I'm starving. Is there any bread left?" asked Helena

"I am afraid not so, my love." responded Demetrius.

"Here, take this gold pebble and make your way into the market. Trade it for food. I cannot bear this hunger anymore."

"I'll do anything for you. Stay here, Helena, and be safe. I will come back shortly." said Demetrius.

Demetrius took a short walk to the market in Athens. He saw kids running around the street pavement, and people selling jewelry and food. It was the first time he had been around many people since he escaped with Helena. He spotted an old man selling a batch of grapes.

"Excuse me sir, can I please have those grapes? I'll trade you a gold pebble for them." shyly mumbled Demetrius

"A gold pebble? Is that all you have got?" the old man laughed, "these grapes and everything else in this market were carefully picked out and well taken care of. It will take more than a pebble to even buy a twig here."

"Please, wise man, my wife and I have are starving and we have a miniscule amount of gold. Please be generous and let me trade my pebble for these grapes. My life depends on it." implored Demetrius. He was about to drop a tear from his eye. He was afraid of his future, he did not want to starve together with Helena. He wanted to live.

"I am sorry. You have to pay the price for these grapes. I grew them myself and washed them for my customers. I will certainly not get a pebble for them when I have the chance to get a whole nugget." said the old man.

Demetrius walked away sadly. He was disappointed he could not get any food for himself and his wife. From his side vision, he could see a man intensely staring at him. By his appearance, Demetrius knew that he was a rich man. The man approached him hesitantly.

"Excuse me, young man. Are you in desperate need of food or money?" said the man.

"Certainly, Sir. My wife and I are starving back home." said Demetrius, confused.

"You look like a strong, determined, and humble man. Perfect for my daughter. See, I have been searching for a man to wed her and steal her heart, who now belongs to a filthy rat." said the man.

"I am sorry, Sir. As I said, I am happily married with someone else."

"I will pay you enough gold for you to survive. If you really love your wife, you would come with me and leave some gold to her so both of you can live. I'll let you stay at my large home and you will enamour my daughter." exclaimed the man.

"I cannot leave my wife alone, it will crush her. But I do want her to live. I'll take the offer." said Demetrius.

"Good. My name is Egeus, by the way, and my daughter's name is Hermia. Here, have this gold bag and return home to give it to your wife. I will be waiting for you in my home tonight."

Egeus disappeared. Demetrius made his way back to the cottage.

"Hello, my love. Any luck?" asked Helena.

"I am afraid I do not have any food, but a man generously gave me this bag with gold in it. Take it my dear." responded Demetrius.

"Why? Do you have to do something for him?" nervously asked Helena.

"Indeed. I am very sad I have to leave you and wed his daughter for more wealth. I will give more to you, so you survive. Don't worry, my love, when I have enough, I will come back to you." Demetrius said sadly, "I have to go right now. I'll be back. I promise"

Demetrius kissed her forehead and a tear dropped out of his eye. He ran out the door. Helena, shocked, and heartbroken, ran after him, bawling and pleading him to come back. When Demetrius made his way to the mysterious man's home, Helena spied from a distance.

The End.


End file.
